


Lovesick

by ImagineStardew



Category: Stardew Valley (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Other Additional Tags to Be Added
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-05-22
Updated: 2017-06-03
Packaged: 2018-11-03 11:53:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,466
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10966677
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ImagineStardew/pseuds/ImagineStardew
Summary: Harvey hasn't dated in a long time, much less had sex. When his partner brings it up, he's curious about her past, and wants to give it a try.





	1. Safeword

Harvey stared at the beautiful flowers, not entirely convinced this was real, this was happening. The tulips and forget-me-nots made a rainbow of beautiful colors, the delicate scent tickled his nose. His eyes were wide and glistening with moisture. He didn’t know what to think. He wasn’t sure this was happening. He took the flowers in hand, shaking.

“River…” he whispered, “These… these are beautiful.”

“I love you, Harvey,” she said. “I want… I want to get to know you better.”

Harvey smiled, a happy tear dripping down his face. “I feel the same.” He felt a joy wash over him, one that he never thought he would feel. He never thought he would be lucky enough to find someone, to be given something as simple as flowers but with such large meaning. He thought he was too old to find someone he loved, and loved him back.

He put a hand on the back of her neck, pulling her close for a deep kiss. He didn’t hesitate; he needed to feel her lips on his. He needed to remind himself that this was real, and he had a girlfriend now. One who loved him just as much as he loved her.

River wrapped her arms around his waist, bringing them close together. He felt a warmth radiate from her, filling his heart with fireworks and excitement. He pressed his body close against her, and explored her mouth with his tongue. He would never get tired of this. The warmth filled him, and he felt a warmth come from him as well.

Until the warmth pooled between his legs, and he felt a certain… part of him rub up against the Farmer.

Harvey pulled back, leaving a good foot of space between them. River blinked, still obviously wanting to make out. He felt bad, but that was overshadowed by the fact there was still a tent in the front of his pants. His cheeks burned with embarrassment. He sat on the Farmer’s bed, crossing his legs. He couldn’t look at her.

If he was perfectly honest with himself, he was surprised this hadn’t happened earlier. All through college he had lots of urges. A deep desire for sex, far more often than he knew was socially acceptable. He stopped when one of his ex’s used that knowledge against him, although he still masturbated quite often. He hadn’t had proper sex since college, and, well, he didn’t want a repeat of that betrayal.

“Hey,” River said, sitting next to him. “It’s okay, don’t worry about it.”

Harvey shrugged at her. “I… I don’t want you to think that I just want sex. I want more than that…”

“I understand, really.” River put her arm around his shoulders, pulling him into a comforting hug. “I have to admit, I’ve been thinking about it as well.”

“Really?” He looked at her, a sparkle in his eye. He wasn’t alone and that’s what mattered.

It was her turn to sheepishly shrug. “Yeah, I have. I, uh, I guess we should talk about it.” She bit her lip, scratching her fingers through her slightly shaggy hair. “I’ve been tested, and I’m clean. I’m also on birth control.”

Harvey nodded, feeling a bit better. Talking about it helped. He could see it clinically. “I’m clean as well.”

“I also, Yoba, I don’t know how to say it.” The doctor raised an eyebrow at her.

“I used to be part of a club.” Her blush didn’t escape him. “We did… more kinky stuff. I totally get if you’re not into it, but I like certain things.”

Harvey was almost afraid to ask. Almost. “Like what?”

“Spanking, domming, roleplay, shit like that.” River crossed her legs.

The room was silent for a minute, a warm summer breeze keeping the room from being stifling. Harvey imagined what it would be like, doing things like that. Well, he tried to imagine. He couldn’t, in a weird way. He couldn’t see how it would work. But, he was curious. “I think I would like to try. I’ve never done anything like… that.”

River swallowed. “We’ll need to talk about it. But… I wouldn’t mind trying stuff with you.”

Harvey smiled at her. He gently kissed her lips. Part of him couldn’t believe this was happening. But it was. And she wasn’t judging him. River kissed him back, keeping her arm around him.

“We need a safeword,” she said.

“Huh?”

“A word to we say if one of us needs to stop for a second.”

“Oh, uh, what do you think?”

“It’s a word we would absolutely never say during sex.”

Harvey blurted out the first word that came to his mind. “Lewis.”

River was silent for a second, but then she burst with laughter.

“That works!”


	2. Bondage

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Harvey and the Farmer have a date on the Farm.
> 
> Strawberries are involved.
> 
> (not really)

Harvey wasn’t used to the trek out to the farm. It wasn’t a super long distance from where he was, but it was longer than he was used to. He spent the larger part of his time in the town square, only venturing out when there was a festival going on. He walked past the bus stop, waving at Pam. He really needed to get her back in the clinic…

He walked onto the Farm, right when the sun began to set. The sky was a beautiful orange, dulling the bright greens of the trees and crops. Everything was planted in perfect rows. He spotted the Farmer on the other end of the plot of land, closing up the large doors of the barns. She sighed when she was done, and Harvey watched her move toward the house. She smiled when she saw him, and he awkwardly waved. She stooped down for just a second, and plucked something from a plant. She then made her way to the little farm house.

She washed whatever it was with a hose by the house and held it up to Harvey’s face.

“Strawberry?” She asked.

Harvey looked at her, adoration in his eyes. He tentatively took a bite of it, his lips brushing against the tips of her fingers. He chewed the sweet berry, a burst of juice exploding on his tongue. He pulled away and smiled, a light blush dusting his cheeks.

“Sweet,” he said, mouth still a little full.

“Awesome,” the Farmer said, “I didn’t know how this year’s crop would be.” She wrapped her arms around Harvey’s neck, and he did in kind around her waist. He, however, couldn’t find it in him to look her in the eyes.

“You okay, Harvey?” He could hear the concern in her voice.

“I am, I am. Just… nervous.”

“We don’t have to do this if you don’t want to. I’ll never make you do anything you don’t wanna do.”

“I wanna! Just…”

“Slow,” she supplied.

“… Slow.”

River smiled and kissed his forehead. “We won’t do anything crazy today. And after, we can have dinner.”

Harvey nodded, pulling her a little closer.

“And if you don’t like it, we can stop any time. Just say the safeword.”

“Got it.” Harvey kissed River, soft lips touching even softer ones. He pressed their bodies together, and he could already feel a stir deep inside him.

River broke the kiss. “Sweet,” she commented with a giggle. Before Harvey could react, she pulled him inside, closing the door after them. She led him into her bedroom, and started fiddling with the buttons on his coat.

Harvey easily pulled off his tie, and began work on her overalls. He undid the snaps, and it fell to the ground, along with his coat. They became a mess of clothes, she trying to undo the buttons on his shirt, and he trying to pull off her tanktop. It took some struggling, but they managed to do it. Soon they were both naked, soaking up the sight of each other.

“You’re stunning,” Harvey said. He meant every word, every syllable.

“So are you.” River kissed his nose. “Get on the bed for me.”

Harvey happily obeyed, crawling onto the bed. He sat there, reaching out for his Farmer. He wanted to feel her skin on his. She crawled after him, giving him a kiss.

“I’m gonna take control now. Okay?” Harvey took a deep breath. Giving up control was scary, but exciting. He was so ready.

“Yes.”

She gently pushed him to lie down on the bed, and took his glasses off and put them on the table. He was looking up at her with a smile and a blush on his cheeks. His hands were on her waist, feeling her soft skin. He touched the soft skin there. River gave him another kiss, and then shimmied her way down toward his legs.

Then, River did something Harvey could have never prepared for. She reached under the bed, and pulled out these ropes with cuffs on the end. She took one and put it around his ankle, tight but soft, like velvet. He didn’t think much of it, just more curious about how she got those under her bed. She then took his other leg, and did the same, spreading his legs wide open.

Harvey took a deep breath, wiggling his hips to get used to being spread apart like this. He didn’t have much movement. His half hard cock bobbed in the air.

“How do you feel?” River asked.

“Exposed,” He said, “But… I kinda like it.”

River got a wicked smile on her face. “Good.” She crawled higher, taking one of his hands. She produced another one of those cuffs, this time putting it on his wrist. She quickly tied up the other hand, leaving him fully exposed.

He tried tugging at the restraints, realizing he had very little movement. He was stuck there, gazing up at the beautiful woman. She smiled, and looked down at him, shaggy hair just covering her ears and eyes.

“You’re beautiful,” He said.

River smiled and kissed him on the lips, but slowly made her way down. She kissed his stubbly jaw, and made her way down to his chest.

“Your nipples are hard,” she mused. She rest her chin on his sternum, and circled one with a finger. He found he wanted to hold her there, feel her back and press her up to him, but he couldn’t. He tugged at the restraints, and she giggled when she felt him.

“No no, I’m in control.” She continued circling the one, but licked the other. Harvey moaned, her wet tongue slipping over his sensitive chest. His head fell back, and he grabbed the rope holding onto the restraints. River latched her mouth onto one nipple, gently nipping and sucking and licking.

Harvey moaned, and his back arched up as much as he could. With every stroke, his cock grew harder. She pinched him, and he let out a whine. He didn’t know he could love this feeling so much. She made him putty in her hands, and he wasn’t even touched yet. Harvey felt like he was getting off on fighting the restraints, although, he supposed that was the point. He was so glad she talked him into doing this.

When she (finally) decided that he had enough, of that, she kissed her way down his happy trail. Harvey had given up on trying to look, knowing he wouldn’t have the strength. He let himself enjoy the feeling, even when he felt a pleasurably sharp pain on his inner thigh. She sucked a small mark there, he could tell, and he felt his dick twitch at the idea he would walk around with that on him the next day. A little reminder of the fun they had. Yoba, this was the best thing they’ve ever done together.

Harvey let out a long, drawn out moan when she licked a stripe up his cock.

“You’re so big, my Harvey.” He smiled at the compliment, letting his eyes close. He was somehow comfortable like this. He was exposed for his Farmer, and she could have all of him. He trusted her. He decided he was going to let her do as she pleaded, and he could relax and enjoy the ride.

Well, until she pinched one of his nipples.

Harvey let out a surprised yelp that definitely sounded like a pleasured moan. His eyes flew open, and he looked up at her.

“I want you to watch me as I ride you.” Before he could respond, she lowered herself onto him, turning any words he had into a pleasured moan.

It had been so long since he felt the warm wetness around him, and Yoba he missed it. It was so pleasurable, so amazing. He felt sparks behind his eyes, and she hadn’t started moving, and he could feel his hips instinctively want to thrust. But, when he tried, he found he was too tightly tied to the bed.

His jaw went slack with surprise, and River started moving her hips, setting an agonizingly slow pace. “Watch me, my Harvey.”

And he did defiantly watch her. How her body moved in the firelight. How her beautiful breasts bounced as she moved. He wanted so desperately to touch them, but he couldn’t. And the frustration seemed to only make him hornier.

His breathing got heavy, trying to keep it together. Her movements got more erratic, more desperate. Her speed picked up but also faltered, and her face became slack. Her moans were heavy and wet, just like Harvey’s. The only sounds were the creaking of the bed and their panting. River bent down and gave Harvey a desperate kiss, which he returned in kind. She was only pressed up against him for a second when she moaned into the kiss, and Harvey could feel her tightening around him. It threw him over the edge, and he came, trying to thrust and milk himself dry. They both rode out their orgasms, sweaty bodies pressed together.

They basked in their afterglows for a minute, when River slowly got up and undid the cuffs. She helped him put his arm down, massaging his shoulder as he moved. She also massaged his wrists and ankles, before bringing him to an almost fetal position. She curled herself around him, and he was thankful for the comforting contact. She pulled the blanket over them, and he smiled and let himself be surrounded by warmth.

“Did you like it?” The Farmer asked after a few minutes.

“Yoba, yes,” Harvey said. “It was amazing.”

“Good.”

“I like being… exposed, like that. If that makes any sense.”

“It does, it does. I’ll have to remember it.” She gave the nape of his neck a kiss, and he giggled as her lips tickled.

“River?” He said.

“Yeah?”

“I’m hungry.”

River smiled. “Okay. Let’s get cleaned up, and then we can go make dinner.”

“I like that idea.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is the fanfiction based off of a prompt from the ImagineStardew tumblr.


End file.
